No es nuestro momento
by Puddle.of.Stars
Summary: Fred esta a escasos dias de casarse pero un dia llega a su casa su exnovia, Hermione, la cual quiere hablar con él. ¿Influirá la visita de la joven en la decision de Fred de casarse? Oneshot!


**No es nuestro momento**

Hermione suspiró nerviosa de nuevo, se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara y levantó el puño para golpear suavemente la puerta de una enorme casa. Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon a través de la puerta y una voz risueña habló desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado, olvidadiza mía?- dijo Fred abriendo la puerta y cambiando el semblante alegre por uno más tenso.

-Hola- susurró Hermione agarrándose las manos nerviosa. – Creías que era Katie ¿No?-

-Sí, perdona.- dijo Fred sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Hermione señalando hacia el interior de la casa. –Me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-Claro, claro, pasa- dijo Fred al fin apartándose un poco y dejando pasar a la castaña.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón. Fred caminaba primero, algo acelerado y con la respiración agitada, aún le ponía nervioso. Hermione le sonrió cuando se sentaron en el sillón y Fred desvió la mirada.

El silencio reinó en la sala y Hermione cogió aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

-He recibido la invitación a tu boda con Katie.-

-La verdad es que estuve mucho tiempo dudando si debía mandártela o no, no sé si querrías venir o preferirías no saber nada.- dijo Fred mirando al vacío. Hermione sonrió y le cogió suavemente la mano consiguiendo que el joven la mirara. -Perdón.-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón- dijo Hermione acariciando la cara de Fred, sabiendo todo lo que entrañaba el perdón del joven.- Fue culpa de los dos. Ninguno dejó de lado su orgullo y eso fue lo que impidió que siguiéramos juntos.-

-Soy feliz con Katie- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Lo sé. No he venido aquí para suplicarte que rompas con Katie o que no te cases- contestó Hermione agachando la mirada.

-Una parte de mí quiere que lo hagas-

-Pero la otra no. Por eso he venido a felicitarte, a desearte que tengas un feliz matrimonio y que tu nueva vida sea plena.- dijo Hermione mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Gracias- respondió Fred con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Sabes? Hay veces en que deseo que el anillo que lleva Katie en su mano lo llevaras tú.-

-Fred, no pienses eso.- reprochó Hermione con una mirada suplicante.- Katie se merece que la hagas muy feliz, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, no nos aguantamos, nos sacamos de quicio porque somos totalmente diferentes.-

-Es verdad.- admitió Fred con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo Hermione acercándose un poco a Fred- Me encantaba esa sensación de querer estrangularte y a la vez querer comerte a besos, era maravillosa.-

-Lo sé, yo también lo sentía.- admitió Fred y apartó lentamente un mechón rebelde de la cara de Hermione.- Aunque ahora quiero a Katie, debes saber que también te quiero a ti, pero son distintas formas de querer. A ella la quiero, sin más, es amor y punto. En cambio a ti te quiero con locura, con alegría y con amargura, te quiero de día, de noche, a todas horas, te quiero como un niño, como un adolescente y como un hombre, te quiero y te quiero y eso solo lo consigues tú, Hermione Granger.-

-Fred…- comenzó Hermione pero el chico la interrumpió con un beso, lento y suave, un beso esperado y añorado por ambos. Unos segundo después se separaron y Hermione continuó.-Fred yo también te quiero pero no es nuestro momento, tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestra vidas y quizás, dentro de unos años, cuando el tiempo y el destino quiera nos volveremos a ver y al mirarnos a los ojos sentiremos que es nuestro momento.-

Hermione se levantó lentamente y Fred la imitó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ahora, me voy a ir. Pero solo quiero decirte una cosa más- dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta y parándose frente a esta y dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara con Fred.- Espero encontrar a una persona con la que pasar este tiempo sin ti y lo que más deseo es que como mínimo sea la mitad de maravilloso que eres tú.-

Fred sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Te prometo que espero ansioso nuestro momento, pero seré paciente.- dijo Fred separándose un poco de Hermione y dándole otro beso en los labios.- Este me lo quedo como recuerdo.-

Hermione sonrió y le besó también.

-Y este me lo quedo yo.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta.- Hasta que sea nuestro momento.-

-Hasta que sea nuestro momento.- dijo Fred despidiéndose con la mano de la joven.

Ambos seguirán adelante, sabiendo que en algún instante sus caminos se unirán y entonces será su verdadero momento, el momento de ser feliz.

**¡Fin!**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo! **

**Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Un beso!**

**.stars**


End file.
